mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Bob (MySims Kingdom)
Samurai Bob is a Samurai in MySims Kingdom. He lives in an outdoor hideout in the back middle platform between the sushi bar platform and the dojo platform. Profile Honesty, loyalty, and courage are only some of the virtues of swordless bushido. Samurai Bob has always been willing to share these with only the greatest listeners that have ever lived. However, the only question is, who will be his next pupil? Tasks The Sword Of Treasures Objective: Find 20 Silver, 4 Gold, and 14 Metal Travelogue Says Before Initializing Task: It looks like the samurai you've just met needs your help. Initializing Task Dialogue From Bob: My new pupil, I wanted to show my friend Master Aran, who's inside that dojo over there, my trusty sword. Except I've broke it yesterday. I would like to make a new one, but maybe you could find me some materials? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Bob needs you to collect these treasures for his new sword. Bob Says While Doing Task: Well, I don't know much about the nature here, but I think there's a mining spot somewhere around here you could try. Bob Says When Task Is Finished: Thanks my friend. Now, let's go inside the dojo over there and you can meet Master Aran. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Bob now can make a new sword thanks to you. Another Way to Fight Objective: Socialize with Aran and think of another way to fight. Travelogue Says Before Initializing Task: It looks like Bob has a thought on his mind. Initializing Task Dialogue From Bob: It looks like Aran's having second thoughts about the fight. (player name), I need you to tell him some other ways to battle it out. Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Explain to Aran some other ways to have a fight. Bob Says While Doing Task: There has to be another way to settle this or there won't even be a fight. Bob Says When Task Is Finished: Dummies? Of course! Take this scroll and it will show you how to make them! (the "Dummy Days" scroll requires 10 Angry and 15 Wood essences) Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: You've suggested using dummies would be another way to fight. After Storyline/Schedule Morning What Bob Says: Samurai Bob always starts the day with some exercises. They prepare you for a day of battle. Area Bob Is In: His outdoor hideout. Noon What Bob Says: I wasn't quite surprised when Aran was nervous. He doesn't like to fight his friends and he has some pretty sneaky moves. Area Bob Is In: Inside Master Aran's dojo. Afternoon What Bob Says: Sushi is great asian fuel. Perfect for an evening of hardcore situations. Area Bob Is In: Inside the sushi bar. Evening What Bob Says: Have you realized how swordless bushido and sim-fu are similar? The only difference is that you are fighting mentally with swordless bushido. Area Bob Is In: Inside Master Aran's dojo. Night What Bob Says: Most samurais do sleep, but my eyes are always closed, so how am I seeing? Area Bob Is In: His outdoor hideout. (does not sleep)}} Category:Character Tabs